


Never Been The Same

by dirty_diana



Category: Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: a Giuliano de' Medici tribute.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici & Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Giuliano de' Medici/Simonetta Vespucci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Historium





	Never Been The Same

**Author's Note:**

> a Giuliano tribute. Also I think a lot about how the deaths on this show change the lives of the survivors.
> 
> for the free square (sadness) at vid_bingo and the victim square at historium. 
> 
> Thanks to skripka and ness for the help!

the violence on the show doesn't strike me as rising to the level of graphic, but it is in this vid. No physical warnings (unless you count the show's love of moving cameras).

2m30s  
[lyrics to Never Been the Same by Naughty Boy featuring Thabo](https://genius.com/Naughty-boy-never-been-the-same-lyrics)

[Never Been The Same on vimeo](https://vimeo.com/369718593) password=mass


End file.
